1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to charging handles for rifles, and more specifically, to an ambidextrous charging handle for use with an AR-15® type rifle that does not use a latch to secure the charging handle to the rifle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern repeating firearms utilize a bolt to engage and fire ammunition. The ignition of the ammunition not only fires the bullet, but also causes the bolt to cycle. Most firearms then utilize a system to return the bolt to a firing position, battery, which is usually a mechanical return spring. Sometimes, however, the weapon may experience a minor malfunction, either in the feeding of ammunition or in the return system or some other malfunction, which causes the bolt to jam in a position that does not allow firing. To this end, early charging handles, which were essentially a part of the bolt carrier group itself and cycled with the bolt, were used to return the bolt to firing position. These reciprocating charging handles worked in both directions to retract the bolt and to act as a forward assist, closing the bolt with additional pressure beyond that of the return spring. However, these externally reciprocating parts could cause malfunctions or user injury if accidentally contacted during firing. Hence, non-reciprocating designs, in which the charging handle is separate and will selectively engage the bolt carrier, have become more popular.
Common charging handles are configured as an elongated rod with a rearward handle disposed in a perpendicular orientation with respect to the rod (commonly described as a “T” shape); the handle is grasped and pulled backward, which moves the rod (and the bolt carrier to which it is engaged) in a rearward direction. It is also known within the existing art to provide charging handles with latching mechanisms, commonly called tactical latches, to prevent unintended rearward movement of the charging handle during operation or inspection of the weapon. The forward end of the latch engages the side of the receiver housing, thereby holding the charging handle in position.
Generally, the latch provides a pivoting mechanism held in tension by a spring. The receiver end of the pivoting mechanism features a ramped forward edge which enables the passage of the tensioned latch onto the notched portion of the receiver. Once within the receiver notch, a flattened rear edge of the pivot latch prevents the latch from sliding rearwards, effectively locking the charging handle into the receiver. Once the distal end of the pivoting latch is depressed, the charging handle may be released.
Automatic and semi-automatic rifles, called carbines, are gaining in popularity as a firearm of choice for law enforcement agencies, including police departments of larger metropolitan areas. Agencies have begun a shift from issuing shotguns with multiple projectile rounds to M-16® military and civilian variants able to deliver single projectile rounds with improved accuracy and extended distance. Training officers to properly operate a carbine takes many hours, and the officer has to practice the techniques for handling this new weapon through thousands of repetitions to render the handling techniques habitual and instinctive, which is crucial to enable the officer to respond correctly under stressful situations.
While carbines have certain recognized advantages in different situations, problems have been identified with commonly available charging handles. For example, most charging handles have been designed for right-handed operators; supporting the rifle with the left hand, the operator uses two fingers of the right hand (one on either side of the charging handle rod) to pull backwards on the charging handle in a straight line parallel to the bolt carrier of the rifle, disengaging the latch, and requiring the operator to remove the right hand from the weapon trigger.
Ambidextrous charging handles are known within the art. To ease torsion of the charging handle assembly, manufacturers have taken to adding material to both sides of the charging handle in order for both index and middle fingers to place even linear forces upon the charging bar.
In both single-sided and ambidextrous charging handles, the charging-handle latch must be acted upon in order to release the bolt. This can often be challenging if the firearm has optical devices overriding the charging handle, or limited access to the handle is presented. This task can be even more challenging if the user is wearing gloves, or is situationally compromised such as firing the rifle from a position that prevents access to both sides of the rifle, as when using a tree as a brace for the rifle.
It could be said there exists a need for a latchless ambidextrous charging handle which remains in the forward position unimpeded until use is required. The present invention meets this need by providing the user with a charging handle which sees the standard pivoting latch replaced by a detent ball system, thus allowing the user to release the charging handle easier and more efficiently while still allowing for full retention of the charging handle when not in use.